Idiota
by Manzana835
Summary: El juicio final se llevo a cabo hace un tiempo, Kirigiri fue encontrada culpable. Ningún asesinato se volvió a perpetrar desde entonces Pero después de ese tiempo las relaciones empiezan a cambiar y se dan cuenta de que no todo es tan malo como parece, en especial Togami y Asahina, quienes parecen llevarse bien (TogamixAsahina)
1. Perdón

**Danganronpa no me pertenece**

**He cambiado un poco la historia para hacerla mas larga, he corregido algunas y he intentado que la redacción ya no sea tan dolorosa de ver, espero disfruten.**

* * *

La última clase de juicio había pasado.

Kirigiri había sido encontrada culpable por el asesinato de Ikusaba Mukuro.

Después de eso nadie se atrevió a cuestionar nada.

La vida escolar de asesinato mutuo termino ahí, ningún asesinato fue perpetuado y todos se acostumbraron a vivir en la academia.

El Heredero de Preparatoria Definitivo, Togami Byakuya se encontraba desconcertado, pues se había dado cuenta que hacía mucho había dejado de anhelar el exterior. ¿Su familia? ¿Su fortuna? Ya no le interesaban, de todo eso podía hacerse cargo alguien más

Eso, por supuesto, no significaba que dejaría de ser Togami Byakuya; todo eso que le había sido arrebatado fue en algún momento su derecho, algo que había ganado...

¿Pero si ni siquiera habían conseguido salvar a sus compañeros y escapar...? ¿Con que cara podría reclamar tales derechos?

El tiempo pasaba, nada cambiaba excepto quizá ellos mismos. Con el paso de los días evitaban la locura hablando unos con otros; con el tiempo habían logrado convertirse en amigos cercanos a pesar de todo.

Incluso había llegado a arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, y con ese pensamiento había recordado a Asahina y su terrible comportamiento durante el caso de Oogami. Si bien quizá no debió tomar la actitud que tuvo, en ese momento sus pensamientos y prioridades estaban en otras cuestiones.

Pero ahora que las cosas habían cambiado, Togami pensaba que quizá sería mejor pedirle una disculpa a Asahina. Deseaba llevarse mejor con ella.

Llego a su habitación por la tarde, aunque si hubiera sido de mañana o noche Togami no hubiera podido decir la diferencia, pues lo único que daba noción a su tiempo era el reloj.

Tocó la puerta y esperó – Oh, Togami, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó con una inocente expresión de curiosidad, pues el que Togami se acercara a las habitaciones de los demás era algo inusual.

\- No realmente, solo me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme esta tarde, me gustaría hablar contigo – declaró Togami, aunque no dejaba su tono arrogante se había vuelto un poco más educado. En algún punto se había dado cuenta de que se volvería loco si no cambiaba su actitud aunque fuese un poco y hablaba con los demás.

\- Claro, no tengo ningún problema, ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? – inquirió Asahina

\- Podemos ir a la alberca, casi nunca voy ahí – ofreció Togami, sabiendo que la alberca era como el refugio de Asahina, un logar donde ella se sentía más calmada.

\- ¿Y Fukawa? – Preguntó Asahina a mitad del camino, a pesar de todo, Fukawa seguía teniendo un gran "amor" por Togami, aunque en algún punto, ella lograba darle espacios para que pudiese estar solo.

\- No estoy seguro – contesto vagamente – a veces esta cerca, a veces no; supongo que no tardará en aparecer.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación en la que se encontraba la dichosa alberca, un cuerpo de agua inmenso, y tan vacio. A Togami le provocaba una sensación abrumadora el estar ahí, pues tal lugar algún día quizá albergo a cientos de personas, y ahora solo estaban ellos dos.

\- ¿Qué sucede Togami?, dijiste que deseabas hablarme de algo... – Asahina lucía insegura sobre si presionarlo o dejar que las cosas avanzaran a su propio paso.

\- ... – Togami vaciló un momento antes de atreverse a hablar – Estuve recordando... muchas de las cosas que sucedieron, muchas de las cosas que pudieron haber sido... me di cuenta de que te herí en varias ocasiones, sobre todo con respecto a Oogami... – la mención del nombre hizo que Asahina se estremeciera – y yo quería decirte que lo lamento...

Los ojos de Asahina de abrieron en sorpresa, pues nunca antes había escuchado a Togami hablar así. Una lágrima cayó por sus mejillas pero la ocultó antes de que Togami lo notara.

\- Gracias, yo... no tienes que disculparte, hace mucho que todo paso; mirando atrás, me pregunto si Sakura hubiese sido feliz al saber que nos hemos rendido... meditando sobre ello pienso que ella seguramente hubiese seguido luchando, pero después pienso... que quizá nos metieron aquí por algo... algo mas allá de lo que podemos comprender. – Asahina había cambiado, había madurado mucho desde la última clase de juicio.

\- Quizá... – Togami miró a la pared reflexionando las últimas palabras.

\- Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora para cambiar eso, han pasado casi dos años desde que solo quedamos nosotros, así que... ¿Me acompañas a nadar ya que estamos aquí?

\- Bueno, si no puede evitarse lo haré – declaró Togami, no muy feliz con la idea de entrar en una alberca, pero dadas las circunstancias no iba a declinar la oferta.

Después de cambiarse regresaron, Asahina no lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse al agua. Togami por su parte decidió quedarse en la orilla, solo sumergiendo sus pies.

\- Vamos Togami, deberías entrar, es muy relajante – Gritó la chica mientras le lanzaba una pelota playera a Togami.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué planeas hacer si no lo hago? – retó él, pues no le gustaba seguir indicaciones de nadie.

\- Haré esto… - Asahina se acercó y antes de que Togami tuviese una oportunidad para defenderse ella lo jaló y lo tiró al agua.

\- Supongo que debí haber visto venir eso – dijo intentando disfrazar su risa con una mueca de fastidio, fallando totalmente.

Ambos pasaron otro rato divirtiéndose y nadando un poco, jugando con la pelota y de vez en cuando manteniendo una conversación casual en la orilla. Conociéndose mejor.

\- Tengamos una carrera – propuso Asahina acercándose cada vez más a él

\- Sabes que eso sería terriblemente injusto para mí – contesto Togami fingiendo estar ofendido.

En ese momento ambos notaron que estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro. Togami notando por primera vez que Asahina era una mujer realmente atractiva; y Asahina fijándose por primera vez que había algo más en él que su terrible actitud.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos supiese lo que estaba sucediendo, ambos se encontraban envueltos en un beso.

Extraño es la palabra que mejor describiría la situación.

Comenzó como un simple roce de sus labios, que se transformó en algo más apasionado, ella no deseaba que terminara, y él no deseaba que ella se alejara.

Cuando finalmente se separaron para respirar fue cuando notaron lo que había sucedido, ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, él la sujetaba por la fina cintura. Ninguno de los dos dijo ninguna palabra, solo continuaron besándose otro rato.

Si fueron minutos u horas ellos no estaban seguros.

Lo que finalmente los obligó a terminar ese momento fue el grito tan familiar de Fukawa.

Cómo fue que los encontró, ellos tampoco lo sabían.

Lo que sí sabían es que Fukawa ahora yacía desmayada en el suelo, y que tarde o temprano los demás iban a enterarse de lo sucedido.

Pero para ellos nada de eso tenía cabida en su mundo, y aunque decidieron que lo mejor era salir del agua e ir a ayudar a Fukawa, entre ellos quedo la promesa no hablada de que momentos como ese se repetirían de ahora en adelante.

Asahina pensaba que él era un idiota. Pero que si había logrado cambiar quizá no era tan malo.

Togami pensaba que ella era una idiota. Pero era una idiota con la que le gustaría pasar más tiempo.


	2. Nuestra esperanza

Después del incidente en la alberca no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las demás personas en la academia comenzaran a hablar sobre la nueva pareja, incluso si aún no era nada formal.

Togami y Asahina continuaron viéndose a menudo.

Pocas semanas pasaron antes de que lo inevitable sucediera.

Togami Byakuya se dirigió a su encuentro usual con Asahina, se encontraban en la sala de música.

\- No suelo venir mucho por acá – comentó Asahina – la música no es mi fuerte, aunque eso debe ser bastante obvio.

\- Bueno, nadar no es mi fuerte, pero últimamente paso demasiado tiempo en la alberca – dijo Togami despreocupadamente – hace mucho que no toco el piano, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? – dijo Togami sabiendo que ella no se negaría.

Comenzó a tocar una melodía que recordaba, y aunque hacia mucho no tocaba el piano no necesitó de partituras para continuar; era una canción que su madre le había cantado cuando era pequeño, uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía antes de estar totalmente involucrado con la familia Togami y la herencia de sus bienes.

\- Es hermoso – dijo Asahina con un brillo extraño en los ojos – No sabía que tocabas el piano

\- Es una de las cosas que se requieren para ser el heredero de la familia... me enseñaron cuando aún era un niño – contestó recordando muchas de las cosas que había dejado fuera.

\- Sería lindo aprender algún día, aunque no soy muy buena en esta clase de cosas, yo prefiero estar activa, me cuesta mantenerme quieta – dijo burlona.

\- ¿Hay algo que extrañes de allá afuera? – Preguntó repentinamente Togami – Es decir, algo que extrañes más que otras cosas.

Asahina meditó su respuesta antes de contestar – A mi hermano – dijo mirando el suelo.

\- Él solía estar en el equipo de atletismo... – Su voz se apagó – Espero que donde quiera que este se encuentre bien.

\- Aoi – la llamó por su nombre – Sé que hay muchas cosas que no podemos tener estando aquí adentro, tampoco espero que puedas remplazarlas... pero al menos si estamos aquí deseo que intentemos vivir nuestras vidas como mejor podamos – Dijo Togami muy decidido – Así que por favor, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

Asahina enrojeció ante la declaración, pues nunca hubiera esperado oír esas palabras de él. Aunque si lo pensaba, había muchas cosas que jamás hubiese esperado de él.

Así que aceptó, esperando que en el futuro las cosas pudiesen verse más brillantes.

Pasó casi un año desde que formalizaron su relación, y a pesar de no ser de esas parejas empalagosas, los demás en la academia parecían tomarse bien las cosas, con ciertas excepciones como Hagakure, cuando le reclamó a Togami el haberse quedado con Asahina y decirle que tenía un harem.

\- No es justo – había dicho Hagakure – Estas con Hina, y nosotros no tenemos ninguna oportunidad con Fukawa, ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?

Por supuesto, esto solo irritó a Togami e hizo sonrojar a Asahina.

Una mañana, si es que en verdad era de mañana, Asahina y Togami se encontraron para preparar el desayuno, no era común que ambos entraran a la cocina, pero su relación había llegado a tal grado que incluso Fukawa – quien había declarado que jamás iba a renunciar a su amado – los había dejado en paz.

Ninguno parecía tener esa clase de habilidades, aunque Asahina parecía controlar más la situación, pues su plato lucia bastante bien. En cambio Togami se las había arreglado para dejar el pan completamente carbonizado.

\- ¿El gran Heredero Definitivo no puede hacer ni un pan tostado? – Se burló Asahina – quién lo hubiera dicho.

\- Hace mucho que ya no soy el Heredero, en cambio tu jamás dejarás de ser la Nadadora Definitiva – dijo embarrando un poco de crema en su cara – No dependes de nadie para que tu talento brille – dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Después de sorprender a los demás con un desayuno preparado por ellos mismos pasaron la mañana en el comedor platicando de cosas del mundo exterior, no con tristeza, sino con nostalgia. Como algo que ha sucedido en un sueño y jamás volverá.

De repente Asahina se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Se preocupo Naegi - ¿Estará enferma?

\- No que yo sepa – dijo Togami justo antes de salir corriendo detrás de ella.

Salieron detrás de ella poco después que Togami, todos igualmente preocupados por su compañera. Fukawa, por mas celosa que estuviera de Asahina, no le deseaba mal alguno, Genocider sho incluso había dejado de aparecer, lo cual era un alivio para todos.

Cuando por fin llegaron vieron que la chica estaba inclinada sobre el retrete y vomitando; Togami estaba cerca aunque se limitaba a ayudarle recogiendo su cabello.

Finalmente, después de regresar todo su desayuno y asearse un poco, Asahina salió de su habitación y se reunió con los demás, quienes lucían preocupados.

\- No se preocupen – dijo la chica – seguramente me habrá caído mal la comida.

\- Tonterías – gritó Monokuma saliendo de la nada – hace mucho que no me aparecía frente a ustedes, ah qué tiempos aquellos... pero hoy vengo porque hay una noticia desesperanzadora – dijo feliz.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Hacía al menos 6 meses que no te veíamos – declaró un fastidiado Naegi.

\- Vengo a felicitar a los futuros padres por supuesto – dijo guiñando un ojo a Asahina.

\- P-pero... ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Asahina estaba hiperventilando – Yo no sabía nada.

\- Oh chicos, no importa cómo es que lo sé – Monokuma estaba aterradoramente feliz – lo que importa es que habrá una nueva cara por aquí, eso quizá mejore el ambiente tan aburrido que han construido durante estos años... ¡Adiós! – y con eso desapareció nuevamente.

\- Y debemos suponer que el hijo es de Togami – dijo Hagakure, Naegi le dio un codazo en las costillas – ¿Cuál es el problema contigo?, ¡cielos!, imagínate, un niño nadador y genio de las finanzas... aterrador.

\- Mi amado Byakuya – Fukawa estaba en estado de shock.

\- Dejémoslos solos – dijo Naegi antes de arrastrar a todos fuera de la habitación. Dejando que Togami y Asahina procesaran la información.

\- Y-yo... – Asahina estaba al borde de las lágrimas – lo lamento... es que...

Togami corrió a abrazarla inmediatamente – Estoy muy feliz Asahina.

\- Yo también, sé que es muy egoísta, pero no puedo evitar estar feliz... – Dijo ella antes de romper en llanto.

\- Será nuestro hijo – dijo Togami aún sin creer la situación en la que estaban.

No importaba que tan despertante fuese la situación.

Aún en tales condiciones ellos lucharían por la esperanza.

Porque en medio de la academia de la desesperación él sería su esperanza.


End file.
